It is known that such brushes are intended to be placed in a product container that includes a wipe device in its upper portion. In present brushes, provided with bristles of circular cross section, the wiping effects the removal of the product over the zone of the bristles located radially past a given diameter, which depends in particular on the diameter of the passage in the wipe and the rigidity of the wipe. The bristles also generally form a substantially helicoid nappe, and the ends of the bristles are arranged in the form of a spiral, such that the eyelashes or hair cannot easily penetrate the interior of the nappe formed by the bristles of the brush. As a result, the makeup procedure is not always accomplished under good conditions, and may require a relatively large amount of time, if the makeup flaws resulting from the brush itself and from the manner in which it has been wiped are to be diminished.